Stars Adventure
by StartheEchidna
Summary: Star awaken's in a whole new world and there's one person who can help her get thourgh it.
1. Chapter 1

**me:Hey this is my first story so tell me if it's good or need's improvements.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters they are owned by sega**

**i do own Star**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Stars Pov**

**I felt a small breeze of wind go by as I started to regain conciseness.I opened my eyes alittle to ****see my vison was blurry all I knew that it was probably night because everything was dark.**

**My vison was getting clearer cuz now I started to see blue and it was saying somthing but I couldn't ****hear it that good.**

**Hey are you alright say somthing.**

**I blinked twice now seeing what was in front of me,It was a blue hedgehog wearing white ****glove's and red/white shoe's,his eye's were blue too.**

**Umm.. who.. who are you**

**The blue hedgehog then did this weird pose and said**

**I'm Sonic Sonic the hedgehog**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry this chapter is way too short but i promise next one will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I finally made chapter 2 so hope you like it**

**This chatpers longer too**

**I don't own Sonic**

**I do own Star**

**One more thing this is not a SonicxStar couple story**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Star's Pov**

**Sonic the hedeghog? I thought as I staired up at him,I then tryed to stand up but immediately fell back down.**

**"Hey careful there" Sonic said to me as he helped me to my feet,then something dawned on me who was this Sonic person!.why was he here!why was I here! and where am I! I thought **

**I looked around my surrendings frantically I was around a drepressing looking garden it looked beautful and sad at the sometime**

**I then rembered Sonic was here I turned to him realizing he was still holding my hand**

**"LET GO OF MY HAND!" I shouted at him and pulling my hand away, I didn't know why but I suddenly felt hurt and confused I felt like this was so sudden waking up in a unknown area,**

**meeting a strange hedgehog who calls himself Sonic who doesn't know me at all! and yet is being nice to me it-it just didn't feel right!**

**Of coures Sonic looked shocked but I didn't care, I heard him sighed then strangly he.. smiled?**

**arrgh I knew this hedgehog was weird!!**

**"I understand why you'r being like this"Sonic came closer to me spreading his arm's I was NOT**

**the hugging type!**

**"N-no you don't I said backing away alittle, you don't know anything about me!"**

**"Well I know you'r people call you The Lost Princess" **

**My eye's widend The Lost Princess! sense was I a prince..I gasped it was all came back to **

**The announcement of me going to be queen,the running away,entering the ferbidden lost temple then getting traped in that crystal I rembered it all, I then turned around to be face to well stone as I saw the temple right in front of me. **

**I felt tears building up in my eye's but I managed to keep them down but of course sonic notice this.**

**"It's all right" he told me as he put his arm's around me**

**Sonic's pov(didn't see that coming did you)**

**When her almost in tear's I immediately panicked dam what did I do! why is she crying! is she ok! I just couldn't stand there so I gave her a comforting hug and told her everything all right.**

**Wrong thing to do cuz she immediately pushed me away, well now that I saw her face she wasn't crying great...**

**"Didn't I say to get away from me! keep you'r hand's to you'r self", the girl shouted at me then she started to walk away.**

**"WAIT! your are you going!" I grabbed her arm**

**"Im going back to my village! now let go oh me!" she said struggling to free her arm but I kept a strong but gentle grip on her.**

**"Do you even know how?" u been in that crystal for who know's how long**

**She was then quite so I knew that I was right so I smirked then I couldn't help chuckle whice led me to laugh right out loud.**

**"OH SHUT UP!! IT ANT FUNNY!!" she yelled at me oh no she's mad**

**"Sorry,sorry" I said quckly stoping,"so sense you don't rember let my guide you" I said smiling**

**"No! I can do it myself" (sigh... she's making it diffcult)**

**"Come on stop being so diffcult..............."**

**"It's Star if you want to know" she said smugly as she folded her arm's(Sonic let go of her when he started laughing) this for some reason made me smile I couldn't help but think that I liked her attitude.**

**"Well stop being diffcult Star please I want to help you"**

**"I can be diffcult if I want too!"**

**"Star....." I pleded her name**

**"Sighhhhh alright if you want to help me that bad then ok"**

**I was so happy that I reached out to hug her again**

**"H-HEY just no hugging ok! she said backing away again **

**"Alright! then let's go" I turned to the temple but stop in mid walk and staired at the temple,OH GOD!**

**Stars Pov**

**Sonic then skiped to a halt for some reason**

**"Uhh..umm... Sonic are you aright?"(rising a eyebrow)**

**I then looked where he was looking at I blink once,twich then laugh out loud**

**"BHAHAAAAHAHAAH! SO YOU KNOW H- HOW TO GET TO MY VILLAGE BUT YOU-YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO-TO GET OUT OF H-HERE!" I said beteewn laugh's**

**"Hey if it wasn't for me you would still be traped" said sonic pointing that out to me**

**"That remind's me how did you even get this far anyway this is the ****LOST**** temple if you been in my village you should have heard the legend of it"**

**"hehe I really dont know" Sonic said while scraching his head**

**I narroad my eye's at him wow sonic was so wierd but a smile came to my anyway **

**"well let's go were not going to stand here all night are we?" I begain to walk towerd the temple.**

**"H-hay wait Star!" Sonic said as he walk up behind me **

**"How do you know how to get out of here?"**

**I smiled and winked at him **

**"Oh I have my way's" **

**Sonic's pov**

**When star that that I could feel my face heat up for somereason all well that didn't matter, right now we have to get out of here so I picked her, seeing Star's shocked face made my face even more but THANK GOD Star didn't seem to notice.**

**"Son-SONIC! what are doing put me" Star said struggling**

**"Relax Star I'll have use out in no time you just tell me where to go k"**

**"B-But waahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" I did'nt let her finshe because I stared running**

**(Im going to be lazy here and skip there run in the temple)**

**3 minutes later(still sonic's pov)**

**"SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**I quckly stoped and looked down at Star**

**"what" I said casualy**

**"WHAT DO BY WHAT HAVEN'T YOU NOTICE WE BEEN OUT OF THE TEMPLE FOR LIKE A MINUTE!**

**"Uhh no"**

**"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!"**

**"Ha ha sorry"(swet drop) I said as Star pulled away from me**

**"sighhhh now where are we" Star ask as we looked aroud are surrendings**

**"Look's like were in a part of the jungle(yes Star's birth place is in a jungle)but that an't important right now, what's important is that we have to set up camp for the night" I started making a place to sleep for me and Star out of leave's.**

**"camp?" Star said confusely**

**"Ya (I said without taking my eye's off what I was doing you)you still have much to learn now"**

**"huh???" Star being more confused**

**"Nevermind I'll tell you tomorrow" i said looking at her with sad eye's (she's going to be in a lot**

**of pain when she find's out)**

**"well come on (gestering to the bed of leave's) hope you sleep wel" **

**"Thank's" she said smiling then setting down I to layed to sleep**

**"Sonic" **

**"Hmm" I reponded with my eye's still closed**

**"Good night"**

**I opened one eye and smiled**

**"Ya good night"**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well didn't I tell you this capters longer well hoped you like it**

**Next chapter will be about Star's past **


End file.
